digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Human Skills
The stats of the tamers are tracked on a scale from -10 to 10, giving it an overall range of 20. While we don’t have a perfect build in mind, how you space out your stats will affect how NPCs interact with you. The stats are represented by crest traits - including Darkness and Miracles. Courage This trait describes the overall health and fitness of a tamer. Having high courage means you can be extremely athletic or can be what people qualify as a health nut. While in contrast, having low Courage means you are sickly, or in bed often. It could also mean you’re in bad shape and have been neglecting to take care of yourself. 10: You’re a star athlete at school, perhaps got a college bound scholarship in whatever sport you’re in. 0: Average, while you are not in a sport you are still more than capable of running and doing day to day tasks with little problem without being easily exhausted. -10: You have no physical shape, you might be underweight or overweight. You struggle with routine tasks. Friendship Charisma affects how others see you. High charisma means you naturally draw people to you. Either they find you attractive, well spoken, or both. On the other hand, having low charisma would mean you’re toxic, and people feel ill being near you. 10: You’re extremely attractive and/or charismatic. You know how to play a crowd. You have a magnetic personality that draws many people near. 0: You’re a fairly average person, with a good group of friends. -10: You’re the type of toxic individual most people stay away from and people feel naturally uncomfortable around you. Love Emotional stability can affect how some carry on in Arcana. Some eldritch locations just sap the joy out of you and make you shaken. Love affects how well you can resist dark attacks, or recover from witnessing troubling things. High love gives people empathy, where they understand an NPCs motives intuitively. Low love can lead to paranoid, dependency on others, and extreme mood swings. 10: High empathy, you have the capability to understand another being's frame of reference. You're able to understand another individual’s position and perspective. 0: You are comfortable with your emotions and express them well. You don’t bottle up sadness or deny having problems to friends and family. -10: Your emotions change at the drop of a dime. You’re paranoid and can fall easily into the dark ocean. You blame yourself and others for your suffering. Knowledge Intelligence is analytical book smarts. It could mean you’re a wealth of pop culture quotes and references, or you’ve studied up on the latest scientific developments. You’re observant and like to take apart everything to ponder over and analyze. Low knowledge means you probably have poor memory, get lost easily, or get distracted in times you need to focus. 10: On the honour roll, can easily earn a scholarship for good grades. Encyclopedic knowledge of your favorite shows and movies. 0: Average intelligence, average grades, able to remember some things off the top of your head. -10: Signs of long term memory loss, inability to follow instructions. Possibility a vegetative state. Sincerity How to perform certain tasks with replicable results. People with high sincerity are good at working with their hands. This applies to art, music, tying knots, etc. Sincerity also affects your sense of balance and flexibility. 10: Your fingers don’t cramp when playing complicated pieces like Flight of the Bumblebee. You’re an extremely skilled artist who may have got a grant. You have excellent sewing skills. You never cut yourself accidentally in the kitchen even when you multitask. Your may have taken sports in school that involved balancing such as gymnastics, or were a ballerina. 0: You don’t maim yourself trying to repair stuff. You can stand on one leg without falling over. You can prepare your own food and handle a knife fairly well. -10: You’re a klutz that trips on nothing. You run into objects. You have a hard time tying things tightly or don’t knot things properly. You have many “happy kitchen accidents”. Reliability Determination personified! Reliability determines how well you stick to your moral compass. Do you keep promises you make? Do you stick to your diet, or do you cheat and sneak in cookies when no one is looking. Having an iron will can also mean you shake off status effects inflicted onto you like a boss. 10: You are unyielding with your resolutions and intents, When you make a promise, a deal, or whatever else you keep to your word and your end of the bargain no matter what. You have a strong moral compass and code of ethics that you abide by. Overall, a strong resolve. 0: Not bound by sheer determination, occasionally you hesitate. But for the most part, you the right thing and are not as easily swayed compared to individuals who may show manipulative streaks or are extremely dependent on someone else’s opinions. -10: At best, you’re a flake who doesn’t know who they are. You cannot be trusted with your word and it’s not uncommon for you to bail out at the last second whether in good intentions or not. At worst, you have no integrity and are a massive hypocrite who lies for their own gain. Hope Hope is your basic pain tolerance, how you handle getting hit. It also describes how you’re able to take care of yourself after and others. Having high hope can mean you recover from a cold faster than others. You can handle not eating as big a ration as others if food is scarce. On the other end of the scale, you cry easily if you get pinched. A simple punch in the face can make you look more like you fell down a flight of steps. 10: You took a CPR course and know basic first aid. You can look after a fallen teammate. When you’re physically injured you can manage to keep moving and calm through the pain. 0: You can treat simple injuries like minor cuts and bruises, you know the basics of cleaning a wound, applying antibiotics and bandaging it. You will be in pain but if the wound is minor you might be able to keep a degree of composure. -10: You likely have no knowledge to help care for injuries and may unintentionally make them worse. Someone jokingly pinching you will make you cry hysterically. Light Intuition in not intelligence, but instead common sense and street smarts. This is a gut feeling that many can develop with time. Your instincts guide you, and it takes a level of faith to follow through on that. You are able to sense when someone is lying or withholding information. You are able to gauge how truthful someone is with their intentions or words. This is a useful trait if you wish to avoid drama - or perhaps cause it if you choose to openly call out the person for concealing themselves. 10: You’re able to pick up little tell tale signs of something or someone being off. You’re highly aware of your surroundings. You know to not to go off on own without telling anyone, but have the foresight to go with a group and with proper supplies. You’re able to catch someone who is telling a inconsistent story or flimsy excuse. A strong desire to always pursue the one truth and yell OBJECTION. 0: You are not going to notice the minor details, but you will see the big picture with a push in the right direction and some helpful clues. You are able to put two correlating ideas together. - 10: You believe almost everything that is told to you without exception. You have no awareness of your surroundings and likely would not see a herd of giant Monochromon rushing towards you until it was too late. You can be summed up in one word: Oblivious. Kindness This is your tamer’s ability to put the needs of others or the group above their own. Tamers with high kindness are selfless and always willing to lend a hand. However, without other traits to balance this out a person can easily become a doormat. 10: You don’t hesitate to give your time, energy and services to anyone, even if it’s inconvenient. It could be you value good manners, but you’d offer your seat to someone older on the bus or hold open doors for people. You’re a people pleaser. 0: You know how to say please and thank you. If it’s not out of the way you’ll offer to help a stranger. For your friends and family you’d give more effort. If said favour may cost you, you’d hesitate. - 10: You’re a selfish jerk who probably was doing horrible things. You can find yourself justifying your actions. You don’t want to help the needy and suffering - somehow you think they deserve it. Darkness This is a stat tracked by the moderators. Rather than being inherently found in tamers, this one starts at 0 and accumulates. This doesn’t dip into negative numbers, just having 1 single point in darkness is a bad thing. Darkness grows with immoral actions, and corrupts your other traits, draining them into the negatives. You can talk to Taromon in the forums to see how you are doing. If you’re accumulating darkness, Taromon can guide you back onto the right path. Miracles This is a moderator tracked stat indicating how lucky you are. When interacting with other NPCs you gain a small bonus to your stats that are hidden from you. Visit Taromon and talk to her to get hints on what stats are boosted. Destiny ???